


Stuffed animals

by cassandra_ml (meilxoxo)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Babies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meilxoxo/pseuds/cassandra_ml
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Go ‘way.” Frank mumbled into the pillow trying to ignore the pocking in his shoulder and force himself back into sleep. Why did Gerard want to wake him in the middle of the night?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuffed animals

**Author's Note:**

> Written 2010 for [Picturethis_mcr Challange 05](http://community.livejournal.com/picturethis_mcr/11083.html#cutid1)

“Go ‘way.” Frank mumbled into the pillow trying to ignore the pocking in his shoulder and force himself back into sleep. He had just come home from another Leathermouth-tour and was so worn out that he just fell against Gerard when he opened the door and dragged himself straight to bed without even the energy to catch up with his boyfriend. Frank felt bad about it but Gerard said it was okay.  
That’s why Frank had no idea why Gerard suddenly wanted to wake him up at ass-o-clock in the morning. Frank just wanted to sleep but no matter how hard he tried to ignore him Gerard didn't leave him alone.

“Frank. Frankie!” He whispered again shaking Frank's shoulder harder.  
“What is it?” Finally Frank gave up and turned around fighting the urge to bury himself under the covers and never come out again.  
“They are coming.”  
“Who?” Frank frowned and tried to focus on his boyfriend in the dark.  
“Daisy and David.”  
“Dais…the twins?!” It wasn’t a surprise that Frank was suddenly wide awake and stared at Gerard disbelievingly.  
“Yes!”  
“But it’s too early!”  
“I know, we need to go to the hospital.” Gerard stressed his voice sounding worried and his hands were fumbling for the lamp on the nightstand.  
“Fuck.” Frank exclaimed and climbed out of the bed trying not to waste any more time. Finding his clothes was more difficult that Frank had thought and he was glad when Gerard tossed him his pants.

“Shit.” Gerard mumbled as he walked into the corridor and turned up the light. Frank winced as well and noticed how much more worried Gerard looked now that is was light.  
“Baby, everything is gonna be alright.” He said coming closer and cupping Gerard’s face.  
“I’m worried about them.”  
“I know, we’re gonna get to the hospital and everything will be alright. I’m sure.” Frank mumbled against Gerard’s cheek and pecked his lips before letting go reluctantly.

His eyes fell on the two bags sitting next to the door. They had packed one of them together before Frank went on tour. It was full of stuffed animals and other things to welcome the babies to the world. The other bag was an emergency bag.  
“You had a feeling that they would come earlier, didn’t you?” It was strange to see them next to the door. Gerard shrugged and pulled his shoes on quickly.  
“Mikey just brought the emergency bag the other day. He said they could come early, I didn't expect it though.”  
“Do we need it?” Frank asked as he searched for the keys. Why couldn’t he find them?  
“I think so. He sounded pretty hysterical when he called. I almost didn’t understand him; I just heard Alicia and labour.”  
“Let’s go then; I’m sure he needs you.” Gerard nodded and grabbed one of the bags.

He smiled affectionately at one of the yellow stuffed elephants. They both had refused to buy the typical blue and pink for boys and girls and chosen all different colours for the presents.  
“We’re gonna spoil them so much.” He grinned at Frank and saw him trying to hide a yawn.  
“Fuck, babe. I’m so sorry. I should have left you sleep.” Gerard face dropped, but Frank shook his head.  
“Are you crazy, there is no chance I want to miss this!”  
“Thank you for doing this with me.” Gerard smiled softly and pulled Frank close. “You just came home from tour and still you take your hysterical boyfriend to his hysterical brother at the hospital in the middle of the night. You are amazing.”  
Frank laughed and shook his hand again. “No, THIS is amazing. You’re gonna be an uncle.”  
“WE are gonna be uncles.” Gerard corrected gleefully.  
“We are.” Leaning in Frank wrapped his arms around Gerard’s neck and kissed him.  
“I love you, you know?!”  
“I love you too.”  
“Let’s go and meet our niece and nephew.”


End file.
